Me And My Story
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Awal pertemuan merubah semuanya, membuka pandora yang seharusnya tetap tertutup. Membawa kehidupanku kedalam sebuah labirin tanpa akhir. Me and A Little Vampire sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Awal pertemuan merubah semuanya, membuka pandora yang seharusnya tetap tertutup. Membawa kehidupanku kedalam sebuah labirin tanpa akhir. Me and A Little Vampire sequel.

Title : **Me And My Story (Story 1 : About Our Familly)**

Pair : KuroAkaKuro, slight!NijiKuro

Genre : Familly, Supernatural, Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi.

.

.

.

"Namauuuu!"

"Aah, Shouta! Jangan lari!"

Shouta, 5 tahun. Bersekolah di TK Kiseki, sifatnya absolut, menyebalkan namun manis dengan wajah datarnya. Bocah bersurai merah darah itu terus berlari mengelilingi rumah sederhana milik Tetsuya. Empunya rumah sedang berbelanja sehingga bocah kelewat bandel itu dititipkan pada pemuda berumur 30 tahun bernama Nijimura Shuuzo.

Si surai hitam direktur Niji corp itu hanya bisa berlari mengejar bocah kelewat lincah sembari mencoba memberikan makan siang penuh cinta buatan sang bunda. Sayur bayam dengan wortel. Shouta benci dan lebih memilih kabur dan membuat sang direktur utama ketar ketir sendiri.

"Shouta! Sudah dong, papa sudah cape mengejarmu!" Keluh si _half-blood_ sembari menabrakkan pantatnya pada permukaan lantai.

" _Iie_! Chouta tidak mau mamam cayul! Tidak enak!" Tolak si bocah surai merah dengan keras.

Yah namanya juga anak-anak.

"Tapi ini untuk pertumbuhanmu, Shouta. Ayo Papa akan kabulkan 1 keinginanmu kalau makanmu habis." Penawaran -atau sogokan- di keluarkan, iris ruby si bocah berbinar senang.

"Ec klim cecudah mamam, ya?"

"Satu eskrim untuk satu mangkuk makan siang, setuju?"

"Yeayy aku cayang papa!"

Kaki di peluk, sogokan berhasil. Shouta akhirnya mau makan dengan sedikit terpaksa, lihat saja beberapa perdebatan kecil antara Shouta dan Nijimura tentang sayur yang rasanya aneh atau wortel yang manis dan menyangkut di taring mungilnya.

.

.

.

"Seiya- _kun_ , sedang apa?"

" _Okaacan_ , lihat Ceiya menggambal _Okaacan dan Otoucan._ "

Akashi Seiya, 4 tahun. Anak dari Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru saja masuk ke TK Kisedai, putra seorang kolongmerat kaya raya yang dibesarkan dengan cinta dan kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibunya. Memiliki surai baby blue dengan iris ruby seperti milik ayahnya.

"Wah, Seiya _-kun_ hebat. Nanti _okaasan_ buat figura untuk gambaran Seiya _-kun_. Nah sekarang ayo makan siang, _Otousan_ juga akan makan bersama kita."

"Yeayyyy!" Lalu si kecil Seiya berlari menuju ruang makan dan memeluk kaki pria dewasa bersurai merah dengan gembira.

" _Okaelinacai, Otoucan_ "

" _Tadaima_ , Seiya"

.

.

.

"Maaf merepotkan, Nijimura- _san_." Tetsuya membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Nijimura yang ternyata bukan hanya menyuapi Shouta makan melaikan juga menidurkan bocah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Aku senang membantumu. Oh ya, laporannya sudah kau siapkan?"

"Oh iya, sudah. Ada di atas meja, kalau tidak keberatan tolong ambil sendiri, aku akan memindahkan Shouta- _kun_ ke kamar"

Tubuh kecil Shouta diangkat dan di bawa kedalam kamar pribadi miliknya, Shouta sudah memiliki kamar pribadi sejak usianya menginjak usia 4 tahun karena dikompori oleh anak sekelasnya yang 'berani tidur di kamar sendiri'. Tetsuya hanya bisa tertawa geli. Dibantu Nijimura dan Kise juga Kagami, sekarang Shouta kecil sudah memiliki kamar baru.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Nijimura sembari memeriksa lembar laporan yang dibuat Tetsuya.

"Tidak. Tahu soal apa?"

"Anakmu berteman dengan anak Akashi."

"Tidak apa-apa, selama Shouta tidak tahu soal keluarga Akashi dan keluarga Akashi tidak tahu kalau Shouta adalah anakku."

"Sudah saatnya kau mencari suami, Tetsuya. Kasihan Shouta, dia bertanya terus kemana ayah kandungnya"

"Ini demi kebaikan Shouta, Nijimura- _san_..."

"Jangan sampai keras kepalamu melukai dirimu sendiri... Aku pulang sekarang dan... Makanlah, sudah berapa bulan kau tidak makan?"

"Hai' hati-hati"

"Dasar."

Pintu di tutup, Nijimura sudah mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan sementara Tetsuya hanya menonton TV berharap mendapat inspirasi untuk masakannya saat dibekalkan untuk Shouta. Anak TK pasti susah makan, dan itu sudah lumrah.

.

.

.

Iris crimson dan surai merah darah tampak mencolok di tengah kerumunan, mengambil makanan manis dari atas meja guru di TKnya. Hari ini adalah hari permen di sekolahnya, berebut permen sudah hal yang biasa termasuk juga untuk Seiya dan Shouta.

"Ceiya dapat pelmen belapa?" Tanya si kecil Shouta pada sahabatnya yang tampak murung.

"Ceiya tidak dapat pelmen..."

"Ummm... Ceiya mau pelmen punya Chouta? Chouta dapat dua." Tawar bocah bersurai crimson itu sembari menyodorkan permen miliknya.

Shouta dan Seiya adalah teman dekat meski umur mereka berbeda satu tahun. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu kalau sebuah rahasia besar disembunyikan oleh orang tua mereka.

Rahasia kelam dan kotor.

 **-Chapter 1 : end-**

* * *

A/N : hai minna, ketemu lagi dengan Seita-kun. Ini Seita bawa cerita baru lanjutan Me And A Little Vampire yang berjudul Me and My Story. Ah ya ada yang bilang endingnya nge-angst. YES! I Love Angst! Tapi untuk endingnya Seita akan cari ending yang ga bisa di tebak sama reader reader sekalian ;)

Review tetep di tunggu buat kelanjutan cerita ini dong.

See you in the next chapter

Salam Hangat,

Seita-kun

* * *

.

.

.

 **Next Story : Chapter 2 : Me and My Past**.

"Anak itu mirip sekali denganku..."

"Chouta ayo main ke lumah Ceiya"

"Dia pasti di sekitar sini"

"Mau apa kau datang ke mari?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Awal pertemuan merubah semuanya, membuka pandora yang seharusnya tetap tertutup. Membawa kehidupanku kedalam sebuah labirin tanpa akhir. Me and A Little Vampire sequel.

Title : Me And My Story (Story 2 : Tetsuna and Shouta)

Pair : KuroAkaKuro, slight!NijiKuro

Genre : Familly, Supernatural, Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi.

.

.

.

Tahun sudah berganti tahun, kini Shouta telah beranjak dewasa. Siapa sangka anak bersurai merah darah itu berhasil meraih beasiswa di SD Teiko yang terkenal paling elit se-Jepang? Tetsuya -yang kini menyamar setelah kembali ke Tokyo- sebagai perempuan bernama Tetsuna. Berprofesi sebagai salah satu staff di Niji Corp. Sebenarnya Nijimura, sebagai Direktur Utama perusahaan itu sudah memberi Tetsuya kebebasan dengan biaya hidup Shouta dan dirinya ditanggung oleh Nijimura, Sayangnya Tetsuya menolak itu dan lebih memilih bekerja sendiri.

Tetsuya mulai berubah menjadi sangat keras kepala setelah kejadian itu, ya, insiden Tetsuya kabur dari rumah Akashi Seijuro hingga menikahnya Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki. Diakhir-akhir, Nijimura tahu Tetsuya diam-diam suka pada pemuda beralis cabang itu. Disakiti 2 orang yang dicintainya membuat Tetsuya enggan menerima kebaikan siapapun, bahkan untuk Shouta sekalipun Tetsuya selalu bekerja keras agar buah hatinya tumbuh dengan baik, tanpa bantuan siapapun. Bagi Tetsuya, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Shouta dan berhasil lolos dari kejaran ayah kandung Shouta yang selama 6 tahun ini terus mengejarnya.

Awalnya Tetsuya hanya kabur ke rumah yang dipinjami Nijimura, namun apa daya ia berhasil dilacak Akashi Seijuro, Ayah kandung Shouta. Tetsuya memohon pada Nijimura untuk membawanya ke luar negeri tempat dimana ia tidak akan bisa ditemukan oleh Seijuro. Tetsuya akhirnya berlabuh ke Rumania dan tinggal disana hingga Shouta berumur 4 tahun lalu kembali ke Jepang setelah aman.

Darah murni itu itu tidak bisa di bantah. Semua vampir tahu itu, Nijimura tidak bisa berkutik. Lagipula ia sangat mengerti perasaan Tetsuya yang ingin melindungi satu-satunya keluarga dan kebahagiaannya. Saat itu Shouta masih berumur 2 tahun dimana saat itu Tetsuya benar-benar direpotkan semasa jadi ibu dan Nijimura pun tidak punya pilihan selain membantu Tetsuya dengan mengaku-aku kalau ia adalah Ayah Kandung Shouta. semakin lama, semakin terbiasa seperti itu, hingga sekarang ini lah yang terjadi.

Satu meja makan, 2 piring makan berisi nasi dan 3 piring saji juga sebuah mangkuk. Merah, Biru muda dan hitam mengelilingi meja makan sederhana di kediaman Tetsuya.

"Papa, sekarang Shouta sudah masuk SD jadi Shouta tidak ingin di antar." Pinta si surai merah-Shouta- pada satu-satunya laki-laki bersurai Raven disana.

Si Papa terkekeh pelan sembari mengacak-acak surai merah Shouta penuh kasih sayang. "Nanti kau nyasar, kau masih bocah." Ujarnya

"Papa! Ya sudah Shouta mau diantar Mama."

"Tidak, Mamamu kan se-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nijimura-san" Potong Tetsuya. "Baiklah, Shouta-kun akan Mama antar ke sekolah. Tapi, Shouta-kun harus rajin belajarnya, ya?"

"Oi, Tetsuya! Kau serius!? Bukannya kau sek-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kalian berangkat sekarang atau kalian akan terlambat, Mama akan siap-siap dulu."

Acara sarapan dengan perempatan imajiner di kening Nijimura dan sorakan gembira dari Shouta.

(WARN : mulai sekarang Tetsuya (Vampir) akan dipanggil Tetsuna untuk mode perempuan dan Tetsu dalam mode laki-laki. Untuk Akashi Tetsuya, Istrinya Akashi Seijuro akan dipanggil Tetsuya)

.

.

.

SD Teiko, Terletak di tengah kota Tokyo Prefektur Kurobas, sekolah elit terakreditasi A menggunakan sistem canggih penggunaannya. Terdiri dari murid jenius dengan biaya masuk yang terhitung ekstrim-Shouta dapat beasiswa- hingga tidak perlu mengurus keuangan karena biaya ditanggung sekolah selama 6 tahun.

Tetsuna senang karena ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan lebih untuk biaya sekolah Shouta.

Motor Tetsuna di parkir di area parkir sekolah, Shouta turun dan melepas helm yang kemudian di serahkan pada sang 'Mama'. Seharusnya acara dadah-dadah dan peringatan seperti 'Tidak boleh gigit orang sembarangan' atau 'Ketika mulai haus segera hubungi mama atau papa atau alasan minta pulang' yang kemudian disahuti anggukan oleh Shouta. Namun ada juga yang datang.

Bocah bersurai Babyblue beriris Scarlet sedang melambaikan tangan ke atah mereka, Akashi Seiya, Teman kecil Shouta semasa TK. Satu-satunya teman Shouta yang dibawa pulang oleh Shouta.

'Dia sama seperti kita, Ma!' itulah alasan yang di terima Tetsuna hingga bocah Akashi itu bisa di terima dekat dengan keluarganya. Langkah lain, Aroma lain, Tetsuna membulatkan bola mata.

Selama Seita dan Shouta dekat, baru kali inilah kedua orang tua mereka bertemu, Akashi Seijuro, Kakak angkat Tetsuna.

Lepas dari keterkejutan, Tetsuna kembali memasang pokerface andalannya.

"Papa, Papa! Ini Tetsuna-bachan, Mamanya Shouta." Kata Seita mengenalkan Tetsuna pada Seijuro.

Tangan Seijuro diulur. "Saya Akashi Seijuro, Ayah Seiya. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tetsuna-san" Senyum bisnis di umbar, Tetsuna membalas uluran tangan dan berguman "Tetsuna desu, Ibunya Shouta. Senang bertemu dengan anda" Sambil tersenyum lembut.

Senyuman dan aroma yang tercium di hidung Seijuro terasa tidak asing, wangi manis yang memabukkan yang mampu membuat Seijuro terlempar ke alam nostaligia.

Jabatan tangan tak kunjung usai, Tetsuna menggerakkan tangannya risih.

"Maaf Akashi-san... bisa tolong lepaskan tangan saya?" Seijuro terhenyak dan langsung melepas pegangan tangan Tetsuna sambil berujar "maaf"

"Papa jangan ganjen nanti otousan marah" Peringat Seiya. Kurasa kalian tahu siapa 'Otousan' itu.

"hush! kamu ini."

Memperhatikan pasangan Ayah-Anak membuat Tetsuna tersenyum tanpa sadar, Seijuro, orang yang dulu sangat ia cintai kini sudah memiliki kehidan yang baik dan bahagia. Tetsuna merasa pilihannya tepat saat meninggalkan Seijuro saat hamil dulu.

"Mama, Shouta mau berangkat dulu. Jangan melamun." Kata Shouta sambil menarik tangan ibunya.

"ah- ya, Itterashai."

Tangan Shouta dan tangan Seiya bertautan saling tersenyum berjalan menuju sekolah baru mereka dengan riang. Tetsuna melihat mereka layaknya adik-kakak, terbesit di pikirannya untuk membuat mereka bersaudara sungguhan-yang langsung saja di tepis oleh Tetsuna- ia tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan kakak angkatnya itu.

"Maaf, Akashi-san," Rasanya pahit bagi Tetsuna "Saya harus pergi sekarang. Selamat pagi" Lanjut Tetsuna sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah, Tentu, Selamat Pagi, Tetsuna-san dan tolong hati-hati di jalan."

"baik, Terima Kasih Akashi-san."

Sepeninggal Tetsuna, Seijuro masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sejenak ia berpikir,

'Kenapa aku merasa sangat mengenal mereka dan kenapa aku perhatian begini? Aku semakin penasaran pada mereka.'

.

.

.

.

Seolah takdir sedang berpihak pada Akashi Seijuro, Ketika pria itu pulang dari kantornya dan berniat untuk membeli kopi kalengan teman begadangnya nanti malam juga beberapa cemilan dan susu vanilla untuk istri dan anaknya tercinta, surai babyblue panjang yang dilihatnya di sekolah Seiya menyembul dari balik rak-rak roti. Menimbang-nimbang apakah Roti merk Murasaki's Bread atau Himu Brother yang lebih baik di konsumsi?

Murasaki's Bread menjadi pilihan, Seijuro terkekeh geli melihatnya. Kaki berbalutkan celana hitam kerja dan sepatu pantofel versi pria kantoran mendekat pada wanita di depan jajaran sayur mayur, kali ini wortel dan brokoli yang ada di genggaman tangan pucatnya.

"Selamat Malam, Tetsuna-san." Sapa Seijuro ramah.

"... Akashi-san... Konbanwa." Sahut Tetsuna sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu disini, Shouta tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, dia ingin serius mengerjakan PRnya jadi dia tinggal di rumah. Akashi-san sendiri?"

"Saya kebetulan sedang mampir kesini selepas pulang kantor." Jelas Seijuro

"Sou desu ka... Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, salam untuk anak dan istri anda, selamat malam" Baru saja troli akan di dorong menjauh, tangan seijuro sudah menahan laju keranjang belanjaan beroda itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar? Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. " Dan Tetsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa anda dan Shouta-kun tidak memakai nama marga?" Tanya Seijuro sembari membuntuti Tetsuna.

"Keluarga kami tidak mengharuskan pemakaian marga, Akashi-san"

"eh? Memangnya Tetsuna-san kelahiran mana?"

Tetsuna memasang posisi berpikir, Vampir... Vampir... Vam-, "Saya kelahiran Rumania, Tapi ayah dan ibu saya orang Jepang, Imigran." Jelas Tetsuna sedikit canggung.

"Rumania... Rumania- Vampir? haha" Seijuro terkekeh pelan sementara Tetsuna sendiri terus merapal 'semoga dia tidak menyadarinya' seperti mantra yang diucap terus menerus dalam hati.

Apakah dengan berucap Pahit, Pahit, Pahit berulang akan membuat Seijuro pergi?

Sayangnya Tetsuna ingat kalau Seijuro tidaklah sekerabat dengan serangga penyengat itu.

"vampir itu hanya mitos, Akashi-san. Tidak ada di dunia nyata." Tetsuna berujar sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju area minyak dan mentega.

Orbs biru lautnya melirik ke salah satu label bertuliskan 'DISKON 35%!' yang di caplok dan di beri tulisan merah spidol diatas kertas kuning yang mainstream. Memang dasarnya Tetsuna berjiwa ibu-ibu, diambilnya minyak goreng tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam trolinya.

"... Oh ya? Ah- anda mungkin tidak percaya, tapi dulu saya pernah bertemu dengan bangsa mereka- salah satunya bahkan saya angkat sebagai adik." Cerita Seijuro sambil terus mengekori Tetsuna, Tetsuna mendesah lelah.

'Bahkan kau salah satu dari mereka.' Batin Tetsuna.

Senyum manis di umbar, Tetsuna berbalik menatap Seijuro. "saya rasa, Akashi-san terlalu banyak membaca cerita fiksi atau fantasy."

"Nah, benar tidak percaya rupanya. Tapi saya benar-benar menceritakan yang sebenarnya..." Tetsuna sedikit menegang kembali berbalik mendorong troli ke tempat daging-dagingan. Wajah pucat Tetsuna bertambah pucat. "Adik saya itu tergolong manis, mirip wanita meskipun ia laki-laki. Ia punya rambut berwarna biru langit, suaranya lembut, bagitupun perangainya, ya... sekilas ia mirip... anda." Tatapan tajam dilayangkan pada punggung sempit Tetsuna.

Bagai disengat listrik tak kasat mata, Tetsuna merinding. Untuk pertama kalinya Tetsuna berharap menjadi semakin Transparan dan kabur dari hadapan Seijuro.

"Sou ka... Adik anda pastilah sangat menyayangi anda. Karena yang saya lihat, Anda adalah orang yang baik." Pokerface kembali terpasang di wajah Tetsuna. "Saran saya, lebih baik anda mengurangi membaca buku berbau fiktif." Lanjutnya sembari mengambil satu wadah hati sapi dari tempatnya.

Seijuro menghela nafas, ia mulai berpikir kalau kesamaan Tetsuna dan adiknya Tetsuya hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin salah, ia sangat yakin kalau Tetsuna adalah Tetsuya, firasatnya kuat mengatakan begitu.

Jam tangan dilirik, 30 menit lagi waktu makan malam, telat maka terima nasib kalau AkashinTetsuya-nya Tercinta akan menghukumnya. Hanya tuhan dan ia sendiri yang tahu bagaimana mengerikannya Tetsuya, istri tercintanya kalau sedang marah.

Mungkin ia juga akan membicarakan ini dengan Tetsuya.

"ah... sudah hampir waktu makan malam. Aku harus bergegas- apa anda masih ingin disini?" Tetsuna mengangguk. "Masih ada yang harus saya beli. Silakan jika anda ingin pulang duluan" Tetsuna memapar senyum lembut yang tulus untuk Kakak angkat, sekaligus orang yang dicintainya itu.

Seijuro sedikit tersipu melihat senyuman tulus itu, perasaan hangat mendesir di dadanya, membuatnya merasa de javu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi. Mohon berhati-hati saat perjalanan pulang."

Surai baby blue bergoyang akibat anggukan sang empu sambir berguman. "Baik, Terima kasih"

Berakhirlah pertemuan mereka malam itu yang membuat Tetsuna berharap ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, itu membuatnya berhasil membuka luka lama dihati Tetsuya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." Tetsuna pulang berucap lesu.

Sepasang sepatu besar, Nijimura mungkin datang berkunjung. Namun aneh, terlalu sepi. Kemana anaknya? Tungkai Tetsuna di langkahkan menuju ruangan tempat biasanya Nijimura dan Shouta bermain, namun nihil. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Samar ia mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga, Tetsuna menyembulkan kepala dari pintu dan melihat pria bersurai raven itu turun dengan wajah lelah dan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Doumo, Nijimura-san. Kau berantakan sekali."

1

2

3

"UWAAA!" dan pantat kembali pertemukan dengan ubin. Nijimura terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

Untungnya ia tidak terkena ambeiyen seketika, paling parah ia tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Tetsuya! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu."

"Doumo." Ulang Tetsuna membuat perempatan imajiner muncul di keningnya. "Bukan saatnya bilang doumo! Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja, Shouta-kun kemana?"

"Tidur. Setelah mengigitku. Benar-benar kau sekali."

"Sou ka... Terima kasih. Nijimura-san mau makan sesuatu?"

"aku minta kopi saja." permintaan Nijimura di sahut anggukan oleh Tetsuna.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau lesu sekali?"

"Aku... bertemu dengan Sei-nii lagi di supermarket. Sepertinya dia mulai mencurigaiku." Wig panjang di lepas, digantung pada tempatnya, Tetsuya menghela nafas lelah.

"Sudah, mungkin karena wajah dan suaramu yang tidak bisa di ubah. Tetaplah berpura-pura selagi pembangunan rumah di hutan perbatasan-sesuai permintaanmu- sedang di proses." Ujar Nijimura sembari memperhatikan Tetsuna yang sedang meracik kopi untuknya. "Aku bawa makanan untukmu, kusimpan di kulkas." lanjutnya, Tetsuna berujar 'Terima kasih lalu menghidangkan kopi untuk tamu sekaligus atasannya.

-Atau calon ayah Shouta? Nijimura terlalu berharap sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam kediaman Akashi sudah tampak sepi, karena si kecil Seiya sudah pulas di kamar pribadinya, Sementara Seijuro dan Tetsuya masih tampak duduk-duduk santai di ruang keluarga mereka sambil sesekali menyesap teh racikan istri tercinta.

Seijuro melirik ke arah Tetsuya, ragu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Haruskah ia bicara? Itu membuatnya pusing sendiri.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya tiba-tiba membuat Seijuro merutuk iris observatif Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya ingat dulu pernah meminta-memerintah ku untuk mencari Cuya, 'Kan?" Tetsuya mengangguk. "Kurasa dia memang masih berkeliaran disini."

"Apa maksud Sei-kun?"

"Jadi, Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan ibunya Shouta, teman dekat Seiya. Kau tahu dia kan?" Tetsuya kembali mengangguk, sebenarnya Tetsuya sendiri belum pernah melihat wujud Shouta, ia hanya tahu dari cerita putra sematawayangnya. "Ibunya bernama Tetsuna dengan suara dan wajah yang mirip dengan cuya. Tapi, dia perempuan."

"Apa Sei-kun yakin kalau itu Cuya-kun yang menyamar?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin karena dia tidak mengenalku dan bereaksi biasa saja saat bertemu denganku, tapi ada yang membuatku penasaran."

"heh? Apa itu?"

"Shouta mirip denganku."

"Heh? Maksud Sei-kun dia punya fisik yang sama dengan Sei-kun? Sifat menyebalkannya juga?"

Seijuro tertusuk panah imajiner di ulu hati. "Fisiknya memang mirip meski hanya warna rambut dan iris vertikalnya, tapi matanya berwarna biru. Sifatnya lembut meski kadang tidak bisa di tolak."

"Kalau begitu Sei-kun harus cari tahu. Bagaimanapun Sei-kun harus bertanggung jawab pada Cuya-kun. Aku akan terus mendukung Sei-kun."

Seijuro tersenyum tulus, dipeluknya pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya 7 tahun lalu sambik terus berucap kata cinta dan terima kasih kepada Tetsuya. Seijuro tahu Tetsuya adalah laki-laki berhati besar yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya.

To Be Continued.

A/N : Konbanwa minna-san, Seita-kun kembali dengan lanjutan Sequel Me And A Little Vampire. Sesuai Request pembaca, words dipanjangkan sudah seita penuhi. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita Seita dari awal *bows*

Semoga Readers menyukai chapter terbaru ini, kritik dan saran sangat Seita harapkan dari Reader semuanya. Sampai jumpa di Tahun depan di chapter terbarunya.

last, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016!

salam hangat,

Seita-kun.

-kolom balas Review-

mariagracia379

ceritanya nyakitin kokoroku TT

Next Chap words ceritanya banyakin dikit ya XD

balasan : sini seita obatin pake obat merah buatan raden kyai Akashi Seijuro yang isinya terbuat dari tjinta xD wordsnya udah di tambahin nih, makasih udah review ;)

miyuki94

hasseeek, ada sekuelnyaa!numpang review dulu, bcanya ntar malemhahaay

balasan : Makashi udah baca dan mereview ;)

Akashi Sorata

nice fic.. continue please

balasan :as your request :) terima kasih susah membaca.

M. Heichou

Mungkin karena sedang masa ujian ya..Tapi kesannya penulisan di chapter ini terlalu terburu-buru, lagi kurang ada penekanan story-nya..Ada baiknya kalau di beberapa scene diberi penguatan "shock therapy". Contohnya saat Tetsuya tahu anaknya berteman dengan anak Akashi. Mungkin bisa dibuat kalau awalnya Tetsuya terkejut, tapi setelah berpikir ulang dia memutuskan tak ada masalah...Angst yang bagus rasanya tak lengkap tanpa efek "kejutan".

Sukses selalu.

balasan : Ampuni aku Niichann Dx ntar seita cobain lagi. minta penilaiannya lagi *sungkem*

Ricchan Yami no Hime

Dilihat dari preview-nya... HADUH! SIAP-SIAP BAWA TAMENG GEDE NIH! BAKAL ADA PEPERANGAAAAAAN! #PLAK!

Oke, maaf. Ceritanya lebih ringan lho dan membuat orang tertarik untuk membaca. Terutama bagian preview yang pastinya membuat penasaran para & izin fave~

balasan : ga ada peperangan kok, kecuali perang di atas ranjang-uhuk/seketikaditabok

Terima kasih reviewnya dan terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

hanyo

kyaaaaaaaaaa udah ada sequelnyaaaaaaaaaaa xD spechlessssss aku masih kesel sm akashinyaaa wkwkwkkk nijikuro aja juga gpp kok *eh? ganbatte author aku selalu menunggu apdetan dari muuuuuu

balasan : wah makasih udah nunggu dan baca dari awal. Tenang, Akashi bakal lebih rese kok nanti/hush. Seita akan berusaha update terus sampai akhir cerita. :)

LEAJ2530

Sequel! Nggak tahu harus bilang apa (?) Next! Semangat

balasan : yosh! Seita akan berusaha. Terima kasih reviewnya dan terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^

Sekian balas balas review dari Seita-kun, See you! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sepasang iris ruby menatap laptop dengan tatapan terkejut, informasi yang di kirimkan pada emailnya sungguh mengejutkan. Pencariannya selesai, ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah itu secepatnya.

.

.

.

Pipi gembul di gembung kesal, Akashi Seiya tidak henti-hentinya merajuk pada pasangan merah-biru dihadapannya. Seijuro hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, ia memang janji akan mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk liburan, tapi siapa sangka si Papa Tetsuya harus pergi ke Hokkaido sana demi merawat ibunda yang sedang sakit. Tetsuya sebenarnya ingin mengajak Seijuro dan Seiya ke Hokkaido, namun sepertinya tidak mungkin karena parahnya penyakit Kuroko Mizuhi-ibu Tetsuya- yang memaksa agar rumah keluarga Kuroko itu tetap sunyi dan tenang.

"Papa janji kalau papa pulang dari rumah nenekmu, kita akan jalan-jalan." Bujuk Tetsuya lagi, Akashi paling muda masih merengut tidak menghiraukan bujukan papa tercinta.

"Baiklah, Seiya ingin apa, _Otousan_ turuti tapi biarkan papamu ke tempat nenek, oke?" Kali ini Seijuro yang membujuk, Si babyblue kecil berekspresi bingung, mempertimbangkan.

"Choppyland hari ini?"

"Deal" Mufakat di dapat, Tetsuya pergi dengan tenang menuju kediaman Kuroko untuk 3 hari kedepan. Sementara pasangan Ayah-Anak tengah bersiap menghabiskan liburan berdua, kesempatan mengasuh anak bagi Seijuro yang terbiasa mengasuh berkas. .

.

.

.

 **Title : Me And My Story (Story 3 : Relation Between Us)**

 **Pair : KuroAkaKuro, slight!NijiKuro**

 **Genre : Familly, Supernatural, Romance, Angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi.**

Enjoy

.

Pemuda bersurai raven mendesah berat melihat Tetsuna sering melamun sejak beberapa hari lalu, setelah pertemuannya dengan Akashi. Nijimura tahu benar Tetsuna masih terpukul walaupun berkali-kali ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak lagi mencintai Akashi, tidak bisakah Tetsuna berhenti menatap pemuda yang kini jelas-jelas sudah berkeluarga dan menatapnya? Nijimura selalu menunggu Tetsuna menyerah untuk mencintai Akashi, tapi lama kelamaan ia geram juga melihat Tetsuna yang lebih terlihat sebagai masokis perasaan itu.

Kepala biru ditepuk pelan, Tetsuna menanggah "Tetsuya jangan terlalu kau fikirkan masalah Seijuuro , aku akan mengurusnya nanti"

Tetsuna menghela nafas. "Aku hanya takut, Nijimura- _san_. Jika Sei- _nii_ menemukanku mungkin ia akan mengambil Shouta..."

Aku tahu kau memiliki alasan lain.

"Kau tidak perlu takut , aku berjanji padamu akan ku lindungi kau dan Shouta dari Seijuurou ." - walau aku tahu tidak akan semudah itu.

" _Hai' Arigato gozaimasu. Nijimura-san_ mau tinggal disini? Aku akan menjemput Shouta." Senyum lembut penutup lara dipasang di bibir pucat Tetsuna.

"Aku saja yang menjemputnya, kau tetaplah dirumah." Titah Nijimura membuat Tetsuna tidak enak, jujur saja Shouta selalu meminta sesuatu pada Nijimura dan selalu di kabulkan, padahal Nijimura sendiri sibuk mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai CEO Niji Corp yang pasti sangat sibuk.

\- pada nyatanya Nijimura sering meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar main dengan Shouta atau berkunjung ke rumah Tetsuna untuk mengobrol dan numpang makan. Walaupun Tetsuna sendiri tidak bisa makan makanan manusia, ia bisa membuat masakan yang lulus sensor keamanan bagi manusia.

"Itu akan merepotkan..." Tolak Tetsuna halus.

"Tidak, atau kita pergi bersama saja? Aku kebetulan ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan" Ujar Nijimura santai. Tetsuna menghela nafas lagi, "Tapi-"

"Tetsuya, jangan membantah terus, cepat bersiap. Kutunggu diluar." Keputusan sepihak. Tetsuna menghela nafas lelah, sifat Nijimura terkadang membuat Tetsuna merasa _de javu._

Setelah bergumam persetujuan, Tetsuna beranjak menuju kamarnya, memakai wig panjang dan pakaian pajang untuk menutupi kulitnya yang sensitif. Orbs sebiru lautan dalam itu melirik kotak biru muda, ingatan masalalu berkelibatan seperti kembang api di kepalanya. Tetsuna mengambil kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, memeluk erat kimono merah maroon yang masih tetap utuh. Tak terasa, matanya kini mulai panas dan meneteskan air mata, berharap kimono yang di peluknya adalah pemuda merah yang menjadi kekasihnya ratusan tahun lalu.

"Seijuurou- _kun_... Kau kejam! Melupakan janji kita dulu. Kau bilang kau akan kembali padaku setelah berreinkarnasi! Pembohong!" Maki Tetsuna entah pada siapa.

Air mata yang terus meleleh di pipinya menetes pada pakaian yang dipeluknya, tidak henti-hentinya memaki dalam tangis, ia kecewa, tuhan memberi skenario cinta yang rumit untuknya. Merasa sia-sia telah menunggu demi Akashi Seijuurou di masa kini yang telah berjanji di masa lalu, meninggalkan seorang anak dan kehidupan yang rumit bagi Tetsuna.

Nijimura tahu kalau Tetsuna tengah menangis didalam rumahnya, ia hanya pura-pura tegar, entah sampai kapan Tetsuna akan seperti itu. Dasar masokis.

.

.

.

"Maaf lama menunggu" Ucap Tetsuna kelewat datar, Nijimura mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya memasang wajah teflon seperti itu dengan mata bengkak.

"Masuklah, kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Nijimura yang kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tetsuna hanya diam memperhatikan jalanan yang entah sejak kapan lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada makhluk lain yang berada satu mobil dengannya.

"Kudengar Midorima sedang membuat pil yang bisa menahan nafsu makan vampir, kau tahu?" Tanya Nijimura membuka topik.

Tetsuna mengangguk, " _hai'_ , semenjak berhubungan dengan Takao- _kun_ yang seorang vampir, Midorima- _kun_ berusaha membuat obat itu."

"Huh, seharusnya dia berbagi dengan kita." Bibir Nijimura dipajukan membuat Tetsuna tersenyum geli. "Karena belum sempurna makanya Midorima- _kun_ belum mau memberikannya."

"Aku khawatir soal Shouta, dia masih kecil pengendalian dirinya masih lemah"

"tidak apa-apa Nijimura- _san_. Aku memberinya darahku sebelum berangkat." Kata Tetsuna "Tapi akan bermasalah kalau di sekolahnya ada yang terluka atau donor darah." Lanjutnya

"Nah itu yang ku khawatirkan."

"Jangan khawatir, Shouta- _kun_ akan baik-baik saja."

Mobil di parkir di depan gedung sekolah, Nijimura menghela nafas. "Oke baiklah, jemput Shouta sana, aku tunggu di sini."

Tetsuna mengangguk dan beranjak keluar untuk menemui Shouta yang tampaknya masih asyik mengobrol dengan Seiya, sama-sama menunggu dijemput. Binar senang terpancar jelas di wajah Shouta ketika iris birunya menangkap siluet sang bunda yang datang mendekat.

"Bibi Tetsuna, _Konnichiwa_ "

"Mama!" dan Shouta menghambur kedalam pelukan sang bunda. "Mama, Mama! Seiya mau ke Choppy land, kapan-kapan kita kesana ya?"

" _Konnichiwa, Seiya-kun_. Ah- ya tentu saja, Shouta- _kun_. Nanti kita kesana."

"Wah kalau begitu kita kesana bersama saja, boleh ya, _Otousama_?" Tetsuna menengok melihat arah bicara Seiya, Tetsuna harus menjaga sikap seperti wanita pada umumnya.

"Boleh kok, Selamat siang, Tetsuna- _san_ " Sapa Akashi sembari mendekat ke arah Seiya dan menepuk puncak kepalanya penuh sayang. "Bagaimana, Shouta juga mau ikut?"

Shouta menggeleng. "Shouta mau sama mama, nanti mama tidak ada teman." Ujarnya polos dan langsung memeluk kaki Tetsuna manja, sementara Akashi dan Tetsuna hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. "Shouta sudah di tunggu paman, ayo pamit dulu Seiya dan Akashi- _san_."

"Un! Shouta pulang dulu. Papa Akashi, Seiya- _kun_ " Ucap Anak bersurai merah itu sembari melambaikan tangan. Tetsuna membulatkan irisnya.

"Papa... Akashi?" Tetsuna melirik Akashi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Shouta butuh seorang ayah, jadi aku menawarkan diri menjadi ayah Shouta, tidak apa-apa kan?" Akashi tersenyum lembut. Shouta mengangguk "Un! Shouta senang punya papa seperti papa Akashi." Tetsuna tercekat. Ia yakin ini karena Akashi terlalu baik, ia sangat yakin meski terpaksa yakin.

" _A-ah sou desu ka,_ l-lebih baik kami pergi sekarang... Permisi..." Tetsuna menggiring Shouta yang bertanya-tanya tentang kelakuan aneh ibunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan...

-Cuya."

.

.

.

Barang di kemas dengan asal kedalam koper, Tetsuna panik ia ketahuan dan ia harus lari selagi sempat.

"Tetsuya, tenanglah!" Peringat Nijimura.

"Aku tidak bisa, Aku harus lari Nijimura-san. Aku sudah ketahuan. Aku-"

"TETSUYA!" Suara Nijimura naik satu oktaf, Tetsuna diam seketika. "Tenanglah, aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu dan Shouta, bukan? Jangan khawatir." lanjutnya.

Tangan kokoh Nijimura merengkuh Tetsuna dalam pelukannya, menenangkannya. Tetsuna pastilah terpukul saat ini, bagaimana tidak, orang yang paling ingin ia hindari malah memberkan identitasnya.

Bahu kecil Tetsuna bergetar, bajunya basah terkena tetesan air mata. Tetsuna sudah menderita terlalu lama, sudah seharusnya ia menyerah mencintai Seijuuro dan mencari kebahagiaan lainnya. Biarlah untuk saat ini Tetsuna menangis di keheningan malam, menumpahkan emosi yang selalu di pendam dalam diam.

"Tetsuya- _sama_..."

"Eh...?"

"Saya memohon dengan sangat, tolong- Lupakan Seijuuro... dan berpalinglah padaku."

"Nijimura- _san_...?"

.

.

.

 **Tetsuna POV**

Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan Sei- _nii_ , karena Sei- _nii_ adalah cinta pertamaku. Saat itu... 100 tahun lalu, aku bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou Kekasihku yang kemudian berreinkarnasi menjadi Akashi Seijuurou yang kini menikah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Srak srakk..**

 _Sepasang kaki dilangkah cepat menjauh dari riuh langkah berpasg-pasang kaki yamg mengejar, geta entah sudah hilang kemana namun kaki telanjang terus berlari walau menapak ranting tajam. yang dipikirkan pemuda biru muda itu hanya satu. 'lari'. Ia masih ingin hidup, ia tidak mau dihujam oleh perak tajam._

 _Tetsuya, Vampir muda yang tertangkap basah sedang menghisap darah seorang warga karena lapar yang mendera. Mungkin karena sial, Tetsuya ketahuan dan pergi melarikan diri. Ia harap ada yang berbaik hati untuk menolongnya, ia sudah sangat lelah berlari._

 _"T-Tolong aku!" Teriak Tetsuya di sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal._

 _Bak kebetulan yang klise di sinetron dan FTV, Kimono biru Tetsuya tersangkut di salah satu cabang semak dan jatuh tersungkur sementara pengejar sudah dekat, Nyawa Tetsuya sudah seperti di ujung tanduk._

 _"Ketemu kau, monster!"_

 _"Kau akan mati, sekarang juga."_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"Monster"_

 _-Aku... juga tidak mau jadi monster!. Jerit batin Tetsuya._

 _"T-Tolong aku... Tolong..." Tubuh berbalut kimono itu bergetar ketakutan, kakinya di dorong mundur sementara tangan kekar menarik kasar lengan seputih porselen, sangat kasar seperti pada hewan yang hina. Tetsuya menangis ketakutan. "Tolong aku..." Gumamnya ketakutan_

 _Seolah doa yang terkabul, tangan kekar putus di depan matanya. Tetsuya melirik ke samping dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan katana yang mengacung ke arah mereka. "Lepaskan gadis itu."_

 _Iris semerah darah, tatapan tajam yang menusuk dan aura yang sangat kuat, Tetsuya tahu dia bukan orang sembarangan. Melihat Aksi si pemuda merah gerombolan itu pergi terbirit-birit seolah tahu jika mentangnya sama dengan menyerahkan nyawa._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" Tanyanya lembut._

 _"Hai' terima kasih banyak..." Tetsuya dibantu berdiri namun kembali terjatuh, lututnya bergetar karena memaksakan diri._

 _"wah... kakimu lebam, naiklah ke punggungku dan aku akan mengobatimu, nona." Pemuda merah itu berjongkok di depan Tetsuya, bersiap menggendongnya._

 _"Tidak usah, saya bisa sendiri." Tolak Tetsuya, namun terlambat karena pemuda itu sudah membawanya kedalam gendongannya. "Kau ringan sekali" guman pemuda itu. "ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"_

 _"Aku... Tetsuya, tuan sendiri?"_

 _"Tetsuya? Seperti nama laki-laki.o Aku Akashi Seijuurou, Seorang samurai dari kota Edo"_

Dan saat itulah kisah kami di mulai-

.

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned

A/N : Konbanwa Minna-san, Seita-kun desu. Maaf Seita ga bisa post dengan cepat karena dikenai buntu ide dan beberapa hal lainnya. Oh iya, Seita telat buat ngucapin ultahnya Mama Tetsuya ya? OTANJOOBI OMEDETOU KUROKO TETSUYA-OKAASAN.

semoga reader tachi puas dengan chapter terbaru Ff abal Seita yang ini. oh iya, ada yang bingung sama cara manggil Seita ya? nah, Seita boleh dipanggil pake suffix apa aja asal bukan 'Sei-tan' hehe

Last, review please?

Salam hangat,

Seita-kun


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" Tanyanya lembut._

 _"Hai' terima kasih banyak..." Tetsuya dibantu berdiri namun kembali terjatuh, lututnya bergetar karena memaksakan diri._

 _"wah... kakimu lebam, naiklah ke punggungku dan aku akan mengobatimu, nona." Pemuda merah itu berjongkok di depan Tetsuya, bersiap menggendongnya._

 _"Tidak usah, saya bisa sendiri." Tolak Tetsuya, namun terlambat karena pemuda itu sudah membawanya kedalam gendongannya. "Kau ringan sekali" guman pemuda itu. "ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"_

 _"Aku... Tetsuya, tuan sendiri?"_

 _"Tetsuya? Seperti nama laki-laki. Aku Akashi Seijuurou, Seorang samurai dari kota Edo"_

 **Title : Me And My Story (Story 4 : Tetsuya's Past)**

 **Pair : KuroAkaKuro, slight!NijiKuro**

 **Genre : Familly, Supernatural, Romance, Angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Ore!Akashi.**

Enjoy

.

 **Flashback in Tetsuya's POV**

(Tetsuya disini bukan Kuroko Tetsuya, Tapi Tetsuya yang menyamar menjadi Tetsuna)

Aku terbangun di atas futon hangat, padahal aku ingat betul semalam dikejar para pemburu di hutan. Lalu, teringatlah wajah maskulin bersurai merah yang menjadi penolongku semalam. Aku langsung bangun dan melihat sekelilingku, ini kamar yang mewah, kimono biru yang kugunakanpun sudah berganti dengan kimono lain yang tampak sangat indah.

Srekkk

Pintu geser dibuka membuatku terkejut. Aku melihat sosok penolongku di depan pintu sambil tersenyum hangat, wajahku terasa panas melihat senyumannya yang menawan... uh.. Apa yang kukatakan tadi!? Pikiran bodoh.

"Sudah sadar, Tetsuya?"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Seijuro-kun." ucapku pelan

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau dikejar oleh warga begitu? Kau melakukan sesuatu?" Aku memucat, mana mungkin aku bilang 'Aku memangsa salah satu dari mereka sampai pingsan karena lapar' sama saja menyerahkan diri ke singa lapar.

"A... Aku... Mencuri Roti" Bohongku.

"Mencuri?"

"A-aku sangat lapar..."

"Ternyata begitu." Aku mendengarnya berguman sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan?"

"Eh?"

"Lebih baik kau cuci muka dulu, lalu kita makan bersama di ruang makan." Putusnya seenak jidat lalu keluar ruangan yang kutempati, meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Aku... Tidak makan makanan manusia..." desahku pelan.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, Makanmu menyedihkan sekali." Komentar Seijuro melihat porsi nasi di mangkukku. "Kau harus makan banyak supaya sehat, Tetsuya"

"Maaf Seijuro-kun, porsi makanku memang seperti ini." Kalau ditambah lagi aku bisa muntah. Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Kalau tidak tambah kusuapi," Aku menatapnya tajam, protes tersirat. "Pakai mulut" Aku bernafsu ingin menenggelamkan Seijuro-kun di kolam ikan koi.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya kami semakin dekat, tidurpun sekamar, Seijuro-kun sangat lembut. Aku mulai mencintainya namun, kenyataan kembali menarikku kedalam fakta bahwa kami tidak mungkin bersatu. Suatu hari, Seijuro-kun melamarku, Saat itu aku merasa sangat senang, namun mengingat fakta itu, aku menggeleng keras. Aku harus menolaknya karena kami berbeda ras meskipun Seijuro-kun tidak tahu kalau aku bukanlah manusia.

Aku pernah menobatkan Seijuro-kun sebagai pria paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui.

Pernah dengar pepatah 'sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat ia pasti akan jatuh juga'?. Itulah yang kualami setelah 6 bulan sejak Seijuro-kun melamarku. Dalam dunia Vampir ada 3 hari yang merepotkan bagiku, Redmoon dimana para vampir akan merasa kehausan bahkan mungkin akan menyerang orang terdekatnya, lalu In Heat atau masa peleburan dimana nafsu mereka tidak terkendali dan Ice Crystal dimana kekuatan seorang vampir akan bertambah ketika musim dingin, bahkan mematahkan kutukan dan pengembalian half-blood juga keturunannya ke manusia oleh Tuannya dengan beberapa pengorbanan si tuan.

Dan malam itu, Redmood muncul di langit gelap. Tenggorokanku terasa terbakar, sakit dan perih, sudah lama aku tidak minum darah membuat rasa haus ini semakin menjadi. Kulirik Seijuro-kun yang tidur di sampingku dengan tenangnya membuatku semakin gelisah.

Lehernya, putih dan mulus. Aku kembali meneguk liur, mempertahankan kesadaranku sekuat mungkin agar tidak menyerang Seijuro-kun yang sedang tertidur.

Semakin dipandang semakin ingin, entah apa yang terjadi pandanganku menggelap.

.

.

.

"A-akh... T-Tetsuya... Aku... khhh..." Aku mendengar rintihan Seijuro-kun, sedetik kemudian aku terperanjat, melepaskan gigitanku pada leher Seijuro-kun.

"T-Tetsuya... Kau... Vampir?" Aku mejamkan mataku erat, sedikit isakanku berhasil lolos dari mulutku. Aku takut Seijuro-kun membenciku.

"Tetsuya! Jawab aku!" Kali ini suaranya meninggi, aku tersentak menatap iris senada batu ruby itu takut-takut lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal!?"

Aku menunduk semakin dalam.

"Aku... pasti sudah sangat menyiksamu, tidak memberimu makan dengan benar dan arrgh... Maafkan aku Tetsuya." Katanya dengan tatapan... menyesal?

"Eh?"

"Aku seharusnya merawat calon istriku dengan baik. Calon suami macam apa aku!?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Seijuro-kun tidak akan membunuhku?" Ia menatapku lembut. "Mana mungkin aku membunuh orang yang sangat kucintai melebihi apapun." Sahutnya sambil mengelus suraiku lembut.

"Tapi... Kita berbeda, Seijuro-kun. Tidak akan ada yang akan memihak pernikahan Vampir dan manusia."

"Cukup rahasiakan dari masyarakat. Atau bawa aku ke duniamu." Aku terharu, aku yakin aku sangat mencintai pemuda yang tengah merengkuh hangat tubuhku.

"Iya, Seijuro-kun..." Setelah itu, kami resmi bertunangan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan kita akan membangun keluarga bahagia nanti, memiliki anak yang manis dan keluarga harmonis. hanya kau, aku dan anak kita." Bisiknya mesra di telingaku, membuat pipiku terasa panas.

"Hai', Seijuro-kun"

.

.

.

2 Tahun kami bersama dan 3 minggu lagi kami akan menikah. Aku sangat bahagia sampai-sampai aku tersenyum terus sepanjang hari di kediaman Seijuro-kun yang sepi. Seijuro-kun sedang pergi ke kota untuk berdagang, ia akan pulang besok untuk mengurus pernikahan kami, aku bahkan merapihkan kimono merah maroon favoritnya sampai benar-benar bersih dan wangi.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu di ketuk, aku melihat seorang pemuda tan yang kukenal sebagai tetangga kami dan rekan sesama pedangang seperti Seijuro-kun. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tetsu, Seijuro sekarat di hajar para perampok saat perjalanan pulang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menolongnya." Aku menatap sahabatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aomine-kun... kau tidak bohong kan?"

Aomine-kun semakin menunduk, aku yakin dia tidak berbohong, kuguncang kedua bahunya dengan tidak sabaran sambil berulang kali bertanya dimana tunanganku, calon suamiku berada sekarang. Menit selanjutnya, Aomine sudah menarikku ke balai desa, ke rumah tabib disana untuk melihat Seijuro-kun.

Kondisi Seijuro-kun sama sekali tidak terlihat baik. Ia terluka parah dengan darah yang mengotori kimononya. Aku langsung memeluk sosok itu dengan erat.

"Seijuro-kun, Kenapa bisa begini?"

"Tet.. suya?" Kudengar ia memanggil namaku.

"Seijuro-kun, aku akan menyelamatkan Seijuro-kun. Tunggu seb-" Mulutku ditahan oleh jari berlumuran darah Seijuro.

"Tetsuya.. aku-.. Sudah tidak pu...nya harapan..."

"Seijuro-kun! Jangan bilang begitu!"

"Tetsuya... Ayo... ki...ta bertemu... lagi saat... aku terlahir... kembali... saat... itu... aku... akan... menikahimu... a-ku jan-ji..." ucapnya terputus-putus. "Tu-nggu... a-ku. Ak-u men-cintaimu..." Nafas terakhir Seijuro-kun dihembuskan, aku menatap Seijuro-kun yang tidak bernyawa dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"SEIJURO-KUN!"

-Lalu aku bersumpah untuk menunggunya hingga ratusan tahun kemudian, demi orang yang kucintai.

Flashback and Tetsuya's POV end

(Tetsuya vampir kembali di sebut sebagai Tetsuna)

.

.

.

Tetsuna kembali menatap netra kelabu milik Nijimura, ia menemukan tekad yang kuat di mata itu. Tetsuna kembali berpikir, Apakah lebih baik kalau Tetsuna mempercayai Nijimura demi Shouta? yang ia pikirkan selama ini adalah penantian panjang menunggu sang kekasih yang sudah menikah adalah hal konyol, ia harus merubah perspektifnya dan belajar mencintai Nijimura. Jika ia terus menunggu Seijuro yang jelas-jelas sudah ingkar janji, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membahagiakan Shouta, egois sekali Tetsuna selama ini.

"Nijimura-san..."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah... Aku belajar mencintaimu?"

"Tetsuya... Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Tubuh Tetsuna direngkuh erat oleh Nijimura dalam euforia, sementara Tetsuna memeluk Nijimura.

.

.

.

Shouta merengut kesal di kediaman Akashi, Seiya dan Shouta sedang bermain ular tangga di ruang tengah ditemani duacangkir susu dan kue sebagai kudapan, Seiya menatap Shouta heran. Seijuro? Sedang asyik membaca majalah bisnis di sofa sambil mengawasi kedua anaknya.

"Shouta kenapa?" Tanya Seiya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul Shouta menggunakan jarinya.

"Shouta sedang kesal." Jawabnya cemberut.

"Kesal kenapa Shouta-kun?"

"Tadi pagi Mama dan Papa Niji main guling-guling di kasur ga pake baju di kamar dan Shouta ga boleh masuk." Seijuro tersendak teh yang diminumnya. "Padahal Shouta mau ikutan"

Rasa sakit apa yang terasa di dadanya ini?, Seijuro menatap putranya dari Tetsuya lembut sambil mengelus surai merah Shouta.

"Nanti Shouta guling-gulingnya sama Seiya saja, mungkin Mama sama Papa Nijinya Shouta belum mengizinkan Shouta main guling-guling itu." Seijuro merutuk lidahnya sendiri.

"Un! Shouta guling-guling sama Seiya aja! Ayo ke kamar!" Lalu kedua anak itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Seijuro memanggil Araki Misaki, Maid kepercayaannya untuk mengawasi dua anaknya. Sebaris digit angka di tekan lalu suara nada sambung terdengar.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi... Bisa kita bertemu hari ini?"

.

.

.

Disinilah Seijuro sekarang, di sebuah cafe di dekat perusahaan Nijimura sambil meminum cappuccino sebelum memulai pembicaraan. Seijuro berdeham memecah kesunyian.

"Jadi benar 'Tetsuna adalah Tetsuya maksudku adikku Cuya?" tanyanya sambil menatap Nijimura tajam.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Akashi. Tetsuya bersama ku sekarang, apa ini ulah Haizaki yang memberi tahumu soal Tetsuya?"

"Itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk diketahui, sudah berapa lama Cuya bersamamu?"

"Semenjak dia kabur dari rumahmu dan entah bagaimana dia melahirkan sendiri"

Netra rubi membulat, tidak bias menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya, mana mungkin Tetsuya adiknya melahirkan sendiri tanpa ada yang membantu, Nijimura pasti bercanda.

"... Kau serius?" Tanya Seijuro menatap intens pada mantan kakak kelasnya semasa SMP dulu.

"Aku serius, ketika dia ke rumahku dia sudah membawa Shouta"

Teringat di kepala Seijuro bagaimana Kuroko Tetsuya menjerit kesakitan ketika melahirkan Seiya. Sementara Tetsuya harus melahirkan anak pertamanya, darah dagingnya sendirian. Oh Seijuro merasa breangsek sekali.

"Astaga... Nijimura-san, aku minta maaf. Kau jadi harus menanggung beban yang seharusnya menjadi bebanku." Ujar Seijuro dengan nada menyesal yang sangat ketara.

"Tidak apa, sudah sewajarnya bagi vampir rendah sepertiku mengurus satu satunya darah murni yang tersisa." Balas Nijimura tenang. "Lagipula keinginanku saat ini adalah membuat Tetsuya bahagia. Aku tahu dia sudah menderita selama 100 tahun ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tetsuya... dia hidup sampai saat ini demi menunggu reinkarnasi kekasihnya." Nijimura mengambil nafas. "Tapi, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu."

"bisa kau ceritakan... soal itu?" Seijuro kembali ingat pada mimpi yang terus menghantuinya sejak bertemu adikknya di taman dulu, soal perang dan... kematian.

Nijimura menceritakan kisah yang ia dengar soal Tetsuya pada Seijuro. Sama persis seperti apa yang terjadi di mimpinya, Seijuro merasa semakin lama dinding penyesalan semakin tebal menaungi hatinya. Kenapa?

"N-Nijimura-san... kalau boleh aku tahu... siapa nama orang itu?" Tanya Seijuro tergagap.

"Akashi Seijuro" Seijuro terdiam. Tidak mungkin kan? Itu pasti hanya kebetulan.

"Secara fisik maupun nama kau mirip dengannya, kemungkinan besar kaulah si Seijuro itu"

"Kalau memang akulah orang itu... Aku sudah sangat menyakiti Tetsuya... Aku juga sudah ingkar janji..."

Nijimura bangkit dari duduknya, meletakkan uang dan berpamit untuk kembali ke kantornya, sementara Seijuro tetap terdiam disana. Dengan penyesalan yang menyesakkan dada.

"Apa... Yang telah kulakukan!?"

.

.

.

To Be...

Dilanjut deh.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, aku harus bagaimana?"

'Sei-kun harus menyelesaikan masalah Sei-kun, Cuya-kun pasti sudah menunggu lama demi Sei-kun.'

"Tapi, Tetsuya..."

'Sei-kun sendiri yang bilang tidak akan lari dari masalah kan? Aku tahu menunggu 4 tahun demi Sei-kun melamarku itu sangat menyiksa, tapi Cuya-kun sudah menunggu selama 100 tahun. Sei-kun harus minta maaf.'

"Aku mengerti, Maaf Tetsuya... Jadi rumit begini"

' Tidak apa-apa Sei-kun, aku mengerti.'

"Hati-hati di sana, salam untuk nenek, ayah dan ibu"

"Hai'"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga, Sei-kun"

Sambungan telepon di putus, Seijuro berpikir untuk berkunjung ke rumah adik angkatnya. Demi masalah yang harus di selesaikan olehnya.

"Papa! Ayo kita berangkat sekolah!" Tarikan dan jeritan cempreng menyadarkan Seijuro dari lamunannya.

"Ah- ya, Ayo berangkat" jemari kecil di taut dan saling menggenggam tangan sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil.

.

.

.

"Shoutaaaaa!"

"Seiya!"

Bukan surai baby blue yang bersama dengan Shouta melainkan surai arang milik direktur utama Nijimura Corp. Seijuro menatap bingung, Nijimura memajukan bibirnya berapa senti, menunjukkan kalau ia kesal di pandangi seperti itu.

"Kalau kau cari si kecil itu, dia tidak datang." Ujar Nijimura kesal.

"Cuya kemana?"

"Sakit."

"Bukankah vampir tidak bisa sakit?"

"Bisa, kalau dia sendiri tidak minum darah."

"Jangan-jangan..."

.

.

.

Tetsuna menatap langit-langit kamarnya datar, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Mungkin itu tentang Ice Crystal yang akan muncul di hari ke 2 musim dingin. Memikirkan kalau ia ingin membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat, membuat kebahagiaan bagi Shouta, Seijuro dan Seiya.

Iris biru mudanya melirik ponsel yang sejak tadi berdering, dari nomor tak dikenal yang Tetsuna tahu siapa peneleponnya itu.

Setelah mengambil ponsel dan me-reject telepon dari Seijuro, Tetsuna menekan berapa digit angka dan menelepon. Berharap ia akan mengabulkan keinginan Tetsuna.

"Hai'... Aku sangat minta tolong."

'...'

"Wakarimashita, tolong rahasiakan ini. terima kasih banyak, jaa."

Panggilan di tutup tinggal menunggu hari hingga Ice Crystal muncul dan semuanya akan berakhir.

"Maafkan aku... semuanya" Tetesan air mata menuruni pipi tirus Tetsuna untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Hawa di luar semakin dingin, pohonpun sudah meranggas hingga yang tampak hanya batang-batang kayu. Musim dingin mungkin hanya tinggal 2-3 minggu lagi.

To Be Contiuned...

A/N : Astaga, Seita ngaret banget bikin ff ini, maklum kena Mager ngetik atau WB. ya sudahlah semoga kalian menikmati chapter terbaru ini.

Kritik dan saran Seita tunggu.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam hangat,

Seita-kun


End file.
